The invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to an apparatus for use in stabilizing a tool during an image-guided interventional procedure.
Some known interventional procedures generally require the tool, such as a needle, to remain stable at the target after the tool has been positioned using an image-guided device. Needle stabilization can facilitate accuracy of the interventional procedure. Such needle stabilization can be a concern, especially in longer procedures such as ablation. During longer procedures, a needle inserted at the target can tend to move away from the target due to tissue sagging, movement of tissues due to respiratory movement, etc. At the same time, it can be required that the needle be allowed enough freedom such that the patient is not uncomfortable, and there is no tissue damage due to extremely rigid positioning of the needle. Further, some robotic interventional procedures require multiple needles to be placed close to each other. The device used for stabilization of one needle can hinder the placement of another needle very close to the placement of the needle and its stabilizing device.
Furthermore, stabilization devices typically allow the needle to be stabilized at a particular penetration level. Generally, the robotic placement of the needle and the stabilization device are independent apparatus and methods. After the needle is robotically placed at the target, the penetration level of the needle can be fixed and a stabilization device can be used to stabilize the needle at the same penetration level. There is typically no provision for altering the penetration level and checking the needle placement at a lower penetration level. There is also typically no provision for movement of the needle during a long duration procedure, such as with an ablation procedure.
Thus, a need exists for a stabilization device that can be used during an interventional procedure to stabilize the position of a tool (e.g., an ablation needle) after the tool has been positioned at a desired entry point on the patient.